New Moon
by junkbondtrader
Summary: DH SPOILERS Teddy spends his first full moon without his parents.


_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Remus and Tonks…_

_A/N: This is a speculative fic. It seemed to me like the time between Lupin announcing the birth of his son, and his death was not very long. Like maybe just a few weeks. So just imagine this is set directly after the final battle, and somehow it's the first full moon of Teddy's life. Enjoy._

* * *

A small crowd of people gathered around the little crib. 

"Should we transfigure the bars into something stronger. Steel maybe?" Andromeda suggested, clutching the wooden frame.

"He's only a baby…" Hermione said softly, looking slightly aghast. Her eyes never left the sleeping infant.

They were all silent for a moment, watching little Teddy's slow, rhythmic breathing.

"If he _is_ a werewolf," Harry said finally, whispering as to not wake his godson. "Tonight's going to be really horrible."

They nodded in silent agreement.

"How long?" Ron asked. Harry pulled out a pocket watch, and glanced at it.

"Three minutes." He said simply, putting it away.

"Maybe we _should_ strengthen the bars…. Just in case…" Ron said nervously, looking to Hermione.

She waved her wand and the crib quickly morphed into cold metal. The delicate carving by Ted Tonks now resembled a steel cage.

"He won't know… If he's not… I mean… well, even if he is" She trailed off uncertainly.

"It's fine dear." Andromeda reassured her, patting her on the shoulder.

The tension in the room mounted as the occupants waited for moonrise. It was as though everyone was holding their breath.

Harry took out his watch again.

"It's time." He said.

They all leaned in close to the crib, and watched.

Teddy began stirring in his sleep, making soft noises of discomfort. Suddenly he began squirming. His breathing grew heavy and rapid. His eyes snapped open. Soft golden brown gazed up at them in innocent fear and unmistakable pain.

They stood motionless, watching the scene unfold before them in horror.

His face scrunched up in agony, as he opened his mouth to scream. What came out was a horrible sound, verging on animalistic. The noise seemed to snap them out of their daze.

"Take his clothes off! He's transforming!" Harry commanded, voice full of fear.

Hermione rushed forward and quickly undid the snaps on Teddy's one piece pajamas. As gently as she could she pulled the clothes off the struggling baby, who now looked like he was going into a full fledged fit.

His high pitch screams rose, and his cries grew more drawn out. His body began to morph much as Lupin's had the night Harry had witnessed in his third year. He was undoubtedly in unbearably agony, as his body quickly reformed and took on a new shape. Soft hair sprouted on the small body, and at last, Teddy's struggling slowed to a stop.

The little werewolf cub in his place, kicked it's padded back feet once before rolling over on its stomach. They gazed down in awe as he pulled himself onto unstable, puppy-like legs. Trembling, he walked a few steps then plopped himself down. Moonlight poured in through the window as the little cub brought his head back and howled.

Harry was amazed at the difference. The one time he'd heard Remus howl, years before, it had been a chilling sound, suggesting danger, and creating fear. None of that could be heard in the tiny creature before him.

The pup howled again, and paused as though listening. When no answer came, he gave a small whimper, obviously dismayed.

Hermione cupped her hands together and mimicked the little wolf's howl. Tiny ears perked as the werewolf rose quickly and toddled over to Hermione, tail wagging. She placed a hand through the bars.

"Hermione…" Ron half-yelled, warningly.

"Relax Ron!" she whispered, "he hasn't got any teeth…"

When the cub reached her, he rubbed his face on her hand in greeting, batting his nose on the inside of her palm. Hermione smiled.

"Harry!" Andromeda whispered "Go get one of his bottles from the kitchen."

Harry rushed out of the room and returned momentarily with the milk. He handed it to Hermione who slowly brought it to the pup's face. Without hesitation he began suckling, and a sigh of relief passed through the room.

"Poor Teddy…" Ron mumbled.

"He's going to have a hard life." a pale faced Andromeda agreed.

"I'll help him though it." Harry said, resolutely. "I'll buy him wolfsbane once he needs it… I'll become an animagus if I have to. Whatever it takes…"

"We know Harry, we know…" Hermione said, watching as Teddy stopped drinking, with an abrupt yawn. Slowly, he shuffled over to the teenage girl and lay down as close as he could to her, pressed against the bars. As she stroked his fur, his golden eyes closed. They watched as he fell into a peaceful sleep, fur lightening into the softest, gentlest shade of pink.

* * *

_A/N: I know she didn't say that Teddy was a werewolf. But that's why this is speculative. Hope you enjoyed. _


End file.
